Viper
The viper is a new strain of zerg fliers that was incorporated in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Overview The viper combines several vicious biological weapons to weaken enemy forces and give an edge to the Swarm. They are a specialized offensive-support strain,2015-01-16, Viper Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-01-20 being perfectly evolved for battlefield manipulation, a role previously held by the defiler. The viper contains genetic material from the defiler.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 Physiology The viper's tail is largely unchanged from the original defiler template. However, it has been evolved to allow the viper to maintain its balance and direction while flying, as well as steering. Crystalline spikes What truly stands out, however, are the ingrown, crystalline spikes on the tip’s surface. These "crystals" emit a powerful pulse that the Viper uses to locate its targets with pinpoint accuracy. Its limbs, while formiddable in appearance, are crippled in terms of offensive capability, as the Swarm relegated them to the role of simplistic vice-grips. The protruding spikes are porous bone structures, able to pierce flesh and immobilize prey without inflicting lethal damage. and are directly linked to the creature’s lymphatic system. When on the prowl, the spikes exude a pheromone that makes the viper seem innocuous and non-threatening to its hapless victims. Microbial abdomens Vipers store a thick microbial soup within their abdomens, and can spray the viscous mixture into the air whenever ranged foes approach, essentially nullifying the effectiveness of their armaments until they can move out of the cloying mist. Prehensile proboscis All vipers possess a prehensile proboscis—an elongated organ that serves as the viper's digestive system, and one that runs the entire length of the creature's body. Just as a frog uses its tongue to catch prey, the viper regurgitates its flexible intestines with great force in order to grab and pull a target towards its location. Enemies hoping to escape to high ground are quickly snatched from their dominant position by the proboscis, allowing the zerg to counter just about any tactical terrain advantage. This muscle is powerful enough to even draw a battlecruiser towards the viper.2015-01-16, The Crème de la Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-01-19 Bioelectrical energy When fatigued, the viper can siphon bioelectrical energy and nutrients from friendly zerg buildings, allowing it to quickly return to the fray.Unit Guide: Viper, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-05-12 This is achieved by separating the ionic chains present in the hardened tissues of Zerg nest structures to produce a nourishing fluid. Said fluid acts as a catalyst for the plethora of microorganisms present in its bloodstream, which generate bioelectrical energy to replenish the viper’s stores. Evolutionary history Vipers were originally a type of primal zerg. With the need for a support strain apparent, the defiler template was revisited, and perfected with genetic material from an unknown species, preserving its core functions, but excising the defiler's lethality, which had been as deadly to zerg as it had been to the Swarm's enemies. Later, Kerrigan was able to evolve her own vipers from the mutalisk strain.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Mutalisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Unit |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Vipers are classified as "battlefield manipulation units." They are hive-level caster units with no other prerequisite building. Vipers are meant to give the zerg an extra edge in clearing out chokepoints, allowing the short-range zerg units to stand a better chance against long-ranged ones.2012-06-11, Dustin Browder gives Slasher the scoop on Heart of the Swarm. YouTube, accessed on 2012-06-21 The viper is intended to have a more core role in Legacy of the Void.2015-02-12, Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Development Update – February 12, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-14 Abilities Legacy of the Void Upgrades Heart of the Swarm Campaign In the campaign, the viper is an evolution of the , derived from the genes of primal zerg. Vipers also appear as part of Yagdra's pack in The Crucible.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. The viper strain of the mutalisk has the same statistics as a regular mutalisk (but aesthetically, it is different by having four blue wings), but can transform itself into a viper at a specific mineral, vespene and time cost. Abduct costs 25 energy, Disabling Cloud replaces Blinding Cloud and prevents shooting from beneath the cloud entirely, Consume targets allied units, and the viper can directly attack air units, dealing bonus damage to armored units. The attacks deal 10 damage, +5 vs armored units, and have a range of 6 and a cooldown of 1.5. However, their attacks pale in comparison to dedicated air-to-air combat units, such as the viking.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Mutalisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Development Special Viper Strains *Cobra (cut content) Trivia The viper is David Kim's favorite new zerg unit in Heart of the Swarm.June, 2012, Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm "New Units" Explained by David Kim. G4, accessed on 2012-06-21 References Category:StarCraft II Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds Category:Primal zerg breeds